Doze Horas
by JazyMynny
Summary: Se imaginou-se conhecendo e apaixonando-se por um homem em apenas doze horas? Não, pois Hyuuga Hinata sim. Quando reparou onde se metera já era tarde de mais, já estava presa aos encantos do charmoso diretor executivo, Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Hyuuga Hinata abraçou contra o peito a embalagem que continha sua refeição quando saiu do elevador. Um _cappuccino_, um sanduíche de frango, uma fruta fresca e apenas uma pequenina trufa de chocolate, embrulhados em um saco de papel branco.

Em silêncio repetiu a resolução do dia para si mesma: não ia mais perder o almoço por causa do estilo frenético de trabalho de sua chefe, Senju Tsunade. Dali em diante iria tirar pelo menos alguns minutos para comer, como um ser humano civilizado. Não era pedir demais, considerando o quanto se dedicava aquele lugar.

Shizune, a recepcionista, estendeu-lhe uma grossa pilha de recados em papéis cor-de-rosa e fez uma careta quando Hinata passou pela mesa da frente.

- Tsunade não pôde encontrá-la. Está furiosa se eu fosse você tomarei cuidado, mas afinal de contas onde você foi?

- Eu preciso me alimentar – Sua afirmação pareceu culpada e defensiva para seus próprios ouvidos, por isso Hinata respirou fundo e sorriu para Shizune, ao pegar os recados.

E então ia sentar-se para almoçar a sua mesa, o que era seu direito e privilégio.

TenTen, uma de suas colegas, segurou seu braço quando Hinata passou por sua escrivaninha. O _cappuccino _escorregou perigosamente para o lado. Hinata mal conseguiu agarrá-lo a tempo.

- Aí está ela, a mulher de mil vozes! Sakura e eu estamos procurando gerentes de _marketing_, mas não conseguimos nada. Poderia dar um de seus telefonemas mágicos? – Perguntou com a voz melosa para convencer a sua querida amiga ajudá-la – Por Favor! Seja a bela e mimada do Sul. Adoro esse seu personagem, o que me diz Hinata?

- Oh, não! Seja a duquesa herdeira da Inglaterra – sugeriu Sakura – Ela é minha favorita. Aquela esnobe arrogante sempre obtém resultados.

- Sem show até que eu almoce, garotas. Depois poderei ser qualquer pessoa que queiram que eu seja. Prometo – E Hinata saiu andando em direção a sua sala, evitando os olhares de súplica de TenTen e Sakura.

Hinata trabalhava em uma agência de empregos de alto nível, e sua função era recrutar, ou melhor, caçar talentos. E todos na firma tiravam vantagens de suas incríveis habilidades teatrais.

Ela podia imitar qualquer um, enganado as recepcionistas mais desconfiadas ou secretárias, afim de conseguir o que queria. E uma vez que selecionassem os executivos mais prováveis, Hinata e suas colegas de trabalho davam o melhor de si para tirá-los de seu cargo e colocá-los em outro lugar. Por uma boa comissão.

Hinata era boa nisso. Chegava mesmo a assustar. Mas primeiro o almoço! Todo mundo merecia se alimentar, e uma recrutadora que trabalhava duro não haveria de ser exceção.

Acabara de se acomodar em sua poltrona e levar o sanduíche aos lábios quando Tsunade surgiu como que por encanto.

- Hinata! Até que enfim! Onde você estava? Qual é a situação da conta Brighton?

Hinata pôs o lanche sobre a embalagem e suspirou.

- Você me deu o arquivo quarenta minutos atrás, Tsunade. Mal tive tempo de lê-lo, muito menos... – Interrompida.

- Isso é urgente! – Tsunade gesticulou, frenética – O Grupo Brighton acabou de perder o gerente geral para os Hotéis e Reservas Corinthian. Quero que você encontre um candidato quente, e logo! Al Brighton me ligou há pouco e está muito nervoso. Quero lhe dar uma boa noticia. Agora!

- Sim, eu sei. Li o arquivo. Entendo a situação, e estava fazendo um lista dos principais concorrentes deles. Começarei as ligações assim que acabar de comer meu... – Interrompida novamente.

- Comece com o Grupo de Hotéis Coroa Real. O time de gerência deles é excelente. Tudo o que tocam se transforma em ouro. E estou com números bem aqui. Eu os procurei para você. Não sou uma chefe maravilhosa? Vamos. Ligue para eles.

Hinata lançou um olhar para o seu _cappuccino _esfriando.

- É claro que vou ligar. Assim que eu... – Não teve a chance de terminar a frase outra vez e se deu por vencida, acabaria não almoçando mais uma vez.

- Preciso de seus instintos infalíveis, Hinata. Brighton desembolsará duzentos mil dólares por ano para um bom gerente geral, e se você tiver sorte, Kakashi e eu iremos renegociar seu contrato. Vinte e cinco por centro de cada comissão, começando com essa. Faça as contas. E nós podemos até mesmo adoçar o pote, dando uma boa contribuição para aquele seu jovem grupo de teatro. Que tal? Que nunca digam a Senju & Hatake não apóia as artes.

Sinais de dólares surgiam na mente da pequena Hyuuga. A agência de empregos tirou quinze por centro do salário do primeiro ano de cada candidato que ela colocou. Vinte e cinco por cento dessa soma seria sua. Sete mil e quinhentos dólares. Se seus chefes fizessem uma doação em cima disso... nossa! Hinata quase teria um orçamento para o projeto de outono de seu grupo de teatro de crianças de rua, o Playhouse MeanStreets. Espaço de ensaio, cenários, peças, iluminação, fantasias, nada disso era barato. Ela e os outros fundadores da Playhouse estavam sempre buscando fundos.

A Playhouse era a única coisa com que Hinata de fato se importava. Ser capaz de garantir pessoalmente o projeto de outono dos garotos... Era tentador. Até mais do que um _cappuccino _frio.

- Preciso de uma estratégia, Tsunade – Parou para pensar um pouco – Serei uma escritora. Quero escrever um artigo sobre o hotel deles, por isso deverei fazer um _tour _com o gerente geral.

Tsunade sorriu, triunfante.

- Vá em frente. Ligue para eles. Adoro assistir a nossa pequena Hinata em ação.

Hinata discou.

_- Grupo de Hotéis Coroa Real – respondeu uma jovem do outro lado._

- Meu nome é Moritaka Hinata. Sou da _Revista Euroupa Air inlight_. Estou escrevendo uma série de artigos sobre acomodações de luxo, e espero descrever o Grupo de Hotéis Coroa Real. Gostaria de organizar _tour _preliminar, assim conseguirei ter uma idéia de como quero proceder. Seu gerente geral está disponível?

_- Bem, ele participa de uma reunião no momento. Aguarde enquanto verifico a agenda dele... Ah, espere! Que tal hoje, ás três horas?_

Hinata piscou. Olhou para o relógio prateado no pulso e viu que já eram duas e meia. Teria que correr para chegar a tempo, mas nunca era fácil de mais e era disso que gostava, do desafio.

- Tudo bem. E vou me encontrar com...

_- O nome do gerente geral é Nara Shikamaru._

Tsunade sorriu quando Hinata anotou o endereço do hotel.

- Ei, não fique sentada aí! Vá em frente e nos consiga esse gerente.

- Certo, chefe.

O sorriso dócil de Hinata desapareceu assim que a porta se fechou. Gostava muito de sua chefe extravagante, mas não tinha energia para dramatizar naquele momento, pois nem teve a chance de saborear o seu almoço e agora teria que esperar mais um pouco.

Procurou por sua bolsinha de maquiagem, ajeitou o espelho e mirou-se nele com olhar crítico. Vinha dormindo mal de noite, e agora isso começava a evidenciar-se em sua aparência.

Devia estar se sentindo satisfeita consigo mesma. Era a melhor funcionária da empresa. Obtivera muitos lucros para a Senju & Hatake. O problema era que estava cansada de intrigas, dos jogos de poder.

Tudo começara quando sua carreira teatral chegou ao fim, quatro anos atrás, devido a seu desastroso caso com Kiba. Hinata necessitou de dinheiro e de uma distração. Aquele cargo proporcionou os dois. Além disso, caçar talentos da maneira como fazia era saída para suas frustradas habilidades em representar, e uma maneira de sair do buraco ao qual Kiba a colocara. Nunca pretendera que o emprego fosse permanente.

Agora sentia-se exausta e solitária, sua vida pessoal era uma desolação cruel. Porém, um problema de cada vez. Era uma longa corrida de táxi até os escritórios executivos do Grupo de Hotéis Coroa Real. Sem tempo para lamentar-se, sem tempo para almoçar.

Tirando os óculos, pôs as lentes de contato. Em seguida, apanhou alguns prendedores de cabelo e fez um coque francês. O conjunto de _blaser _ preto estava bom. Passou um batom discreto, uma base para amenizar as sardas, um pouquinho de rímel e seu rosto ficou em ordem. Calçou sapatos que acrescentavam três centímetros a seu um metro e sessenta cinco. Estava pronta para ir.

A tarefa que a guardava era simples: introduzir-se com inteligência no escritório de Nara Shikamaru sem comprometer o emprego atual dele. Se Shikamaru parecesse promissor, ela iria persuadi-lo de que seria melhor para seu futuro profissional trabalhar no Grupo Brighton, e não no Coroa Real. Que pena que não estava usando uma blusinha mais curta... mas sem problemas. Seu seios impunham respeito mesmo com blusa abotoada até o pescoço.

Valia a pena ficar ao redor de alguns grandes executivos do hotel se isso lhe provesse fundos para o projeto de outono de suas crianças pobres. E daí se contasse uma boa mentira para passar pela recepção? Era um grande negócio. Ela era uma boa atriz, não uma má pessoa. Talvez devesse se tornar espiã e usar suas capacidades para servir o país.

Tornou a fitar-se no espelho, aprumando-se com afetação, como uma superespiã de Hollywood.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata.

Repreendeu-se pela própria tolice, mas então pensou que, se precisava mentir para sobreviver, deveria ao menos se divertir um pouco no processo. Mas o que não sabia é que essa mentira iria virar a sua vida de cabeça para baixo.


	2. Chapter 2

Os escritórios executivos do Grupo de Hotéis Coroa Real localizavam-se na ala lateral do Hotel Real Kingsbridge. O imóvel fora a mansão de um barão napolitano do século XIX, e havia sido todo restaurado em seu esplendor original.

Hinata olhou ao redor da área da recepção, bastante impressionada. Pé-direito com altura de cinco metros, móveis suntuosos, tapetes antigos. O sol brilhava através das janelas, raro para uma tarde em Seattle, mesmo no verão, e iluminava os ricos tons do escuro parquete. Apenas o sofisticado arranjo de orquídeas rosas na mesa da recepcionista devia custar centenas de dólares.

A única coisa que destoava do cenário era a garota atrás da mesa. Ela era muito bonita, com os olhos azuis e brilhantes, mas os cabelos loiros estavam trançados e presos por rolinhos coloridos, decorados com contas. Nada profissional, pensou Hinata. A boca carnuda da menina estava pintada com um batom preto.

- Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?

- Vim falar com Nara Shikamaru. Sou Moritaka Hinata.

A garota sorriu

- A colunista da revista, certo?

Hinata retribuiu o sorriso. Excelente. Uma recepcionista ingênua era tudo o que queria naquele momento.

- Sim, tenho uma hora marcado com... – Interrompida pela garota loira.

- Com Shikamaru, eu sei. Mas tivemos uma emergência em um dos restaurantes. O coitado do Shika teve que correr para solucioná-lo.

A Hyuuga percebeu com que intimidade ela se referia ao gerente geral do grupo Hotéis Coroa Real, deveria ser muito intima dele, pensou. Soltou um longo suspiro.

- Entendo – Falou um pouco decepcionada. Queria resolver esse problema logo – Posso marcar outra hora, então?

A recepcionista franziu o cenho, pensativa.

- Eu tenho uma idéia muito melhor – Falou um pouco maliciosa e depois encarou Hinata com intensidade – Você pode falar com Naruto. Ele era o gerente geral. Já fez de tudo por aqui. Começou como um _office-boy _e subiu até o alto. Quem melhor do que Naruto?

- E quem é esse Naruto? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Nosso diretor executivo, Uzumaki Naruto – falou o nome do homem com empolgação – Naruto sabe tudo sobre o Coroa Real, acredite.

Ficava claro, pela expressão da jovem, que Hinata deveria estar satisfeita e honrada, mas só que não estava, precisava de um gerente geral e não de um diretor executivo. Hinata precisou de todo o autocontrole para não parecer decepcionada. A última pessoa com quem queria conversar era o sujeito de quem estava planejando roubar um funcionário importantíssimo.

- Não quero incomodar seu diretor... – Tentou protestar.

- Não é incômodo algum. Será bom fazê-lo lembrar-se de onde ele veio. Naruto se acha importante demais, ás vezes – A recepcionista levantou-se, revelando uma saia justa e curta – Venha comigo. Você esperará na sala dele até que eu tenha a chance de anunciá-la.

- Não, olhe... – Tentou protestar mais uma vez – Prefiro marcar outra hora... – Começou a ficar desesperada ao ver a determinação da recepcionista.

- Fique tranqüila. Naruto é ótimo. Garanto que vai gostar dele. Siga-me – As trancinhas da garota balançavam conforme ela andava pelo corredor.

Hinata a seguiu, sem muita opção. Poderia partir e esquecer o assunto, ou fazer o jogo proposto na esperança de contatar Shikamaru depois. Tsunade ficaria muito aborrecida se ela estragasse tudo antes mesmo de fazer um contato.

Tudo bem. Pelas as crianças de rua poderia agüentar o jogo alguns minutos mais. Era uma atriz treinada, afinal.

Aquela minissaia de couro roxo era indecente. A garota parecia ter saído de um show de rock.

- Ornamentos interessantes em seus cabelos – Comentou Hinata, já incomodada com o silêncio.

A garota sorriu por cima do ombro.

- Você gosta? Eu os comprei na hora do almoço. Naruto terá um ataque de nervos.

O tal diretor executivo devia ter problemas em obter algum respeito de seus subordinados, se a garota fosse uma indicação. Porém, era muito simpática e sem dúvida linda.

A menina abriu a porta de uma grande sala e gesticulou para Hinata entrasse.

-Fique a vontade. Naruto chegará a qualquer momento. Sou Ino, a propósito. Posso lhe trazer um café ou chá?

- Não, obrigada – Hinata se encantou com a simpatia de Ino, apesar de sua estranha aparência.

Assim que Ino a deixara só, percorreu com os seus olhos perolados pela sala e pode notar o quão bonita era. As paredes tinham cores pastéis, só uma atrás de uma grande prateleira que obtinha uma cor forte, um laranja com que fazia todos os olhares se voltarem somente a ela. Na prateleira havia diversos livros de todos os tipos, alguns de grandes literários. A prateleira era da cor carmim, assim como a mesa, que quando chegava aos pés tinham alguns detalhes que não conseguia definir o que era. A poltrona de couro parecia bem confortável. Em cima da mesa havia alguns papéis, concluiu que esse tal de diretor executivo deveria passar horas e horas em sua sala trabalhando.

Sentou-se no sofá de couro preto e pela força de hábito, pegou seu _palm pilot_, e estava digitando nomes e quando ouviu a confusão. Ino discutia com alguém, na certa era o tal Naruto.

- Basta de suas bobagens, Ino!Estou cansado de você testando minha paciência. Tire essas coisas horríveis dos cabelos!

- Só estou expressando minha individualidade, Naruto...

- Individualidade que nada! Você sabia que Sasuke e eu tínhamos uma reunião às três e meia com Konan e Pein, e ainda assim me escalou para atender a uma colunista de revista? Esse é o trabalho para Shikamaru.

- Mas ele não está aqui. O chefe de cozinha do Hotel Coroa Copley passou mal, e Shikamaru teve de lidar com isso – Falou emburrada.

- Então por que não remarcou hora para ela? Use o cérebro, pelo amor de Deus! – Falou o homem irritado com a garota a sua frente.

"Céus, vim parar no meio de uma luta de poder!" Se tivesse uma porta dos fundos ali, Hinata escaparia para sempre e esqueceria Nara Shikamaru. Mas não havia escapatória, teria que enfrentar aquele homem bravo no momento.

As vozes iam ficando mais altas. Hinata abraçou-se.

- Nunca pedi para ser secretária, Naruto. Só estou tentando ajudar. Se não gosta do modo como organizo sua agenda, talvez devesse me demitir. Vá em frente, despeça-me – Falou desafiadora para o homem.

- Que coisa, Ino!

A porta foi aberta com tanta força que bateu contra a parede. Hinata se encolheu.

Naruto surgiu á soleira. A respiração de Hinata ficou presa nos pulmões.

Ele era incrível. Na verdade, "incrível" não o definia, mas foi à primeira palavra que lhe ocorreu. Lindo era muito frívolo. Bonito, brando demais.

A voz grossa dele fazia jus a sua aparência física. Seus cabelos pareciam puro ouro de tão brilhantes e dourados que eram, porém curtos. Sobrancelhas loiras retas emolduravam os olhos azuis intensos. O rosto era quadrado e magro e a sua pele morena combinava perfeitamente com suas feições que por sinal eram perfeitas. O maxilar rígido, o nariz afilado, a perfeição dos lábios sensuais. A força de caráter estampava-se por todo aquele conjunto magnífico.

Hinata não podia olhar para baixo e examinar o restante, porque não conseguia se desviar dos olhos. Teve a vaga sensação de um peito largo. Estatura alta. Roupas elegantes. Mas tudo o que via eram as irias. Força e brilho.

Naruto a analisou dos pés a cabeça. Hinata se tornou muito ciente do quanto era pequena. Do grande corpo masculino, bloqueando sua saída. O _blazer_ pareceu muito apertado, a saia, muito curta. Os trajes muito... quentes.

- Olá – ele a cumprimentou.

Ela abriu a boca, mas o som seco que saiu era audível apenas dentro de sua própria cabeça. Sentiu-se tão feminina! A renda do sutiã roçou contra os mamilos intumescidos. A barriga pressionou-se contra o decido da saia. A calcinha parecia justa demais.

Os lábios dele davam à impressão de ser aveludados, sensuais, pedindo para serem tocados pelos lábios dela.

Naruto esqueceu por instantes sua disputa com Ino, quando a garota lhe chamou a atenção, encostando a cabeça no ombro largo, com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

- Srta. Moritaka, este é Uzumaki Naruto. Nós o chamamos de Narutinho – Se continha para não rir ali mesmo com a expressão que Naruto fizera após ouvir o seu mais novo apelido – Juro, ele não é sempre assim. Costuma ser muito mais delicado e civilizado. Eu desperto o pior que há nele. Mas é um bom sujeito.

- Ah, entendo... – Murmurou Hinata.

Ino apontou o dedo para ele.

- Seja agradável, Narutinho. A culpa não foi dela, então zangue-se comigo, e não com a srta. Moritaka.

- Não se preocupe, Ino. Já estou bem bravo com você e pare de me chamar por esse apelido ridículo que me colocou.

Naruto puxou os prendedores dos cabelos dela. Ino começou a protestar, mas Naruto não lhe deu chance.

- Vá embora. Quero conversar com a srta. Moritaka em particular. Prometo que serei agradável com ela – Comentou de uma forma maliciosa que não passou despercebida pela Hyuuga.

- Devolva-me isso! – Ino tentou pegar os rolinhos, mas seu irmão segurou-lhe os braços com facilidade. Ela olhou para Hinata – Não deixe que ele a intimide como faz comigo.

Hinata piscou para a garota.

- Não imagino porque ele faria isso.

- E cuidado se Narutinho bancar o charmoso com você. Primeiro ele joga charme e depois mostra as garras.

- Ino, você está passando dos limites. Lembra-se de nossa conversa sobre profissionalismo?

- Não dou a mínima para isso. Devolva-me isso!

Ele pôs um dos braços para trás, empurrando-a, com gentileza, para fora.

- Discutiremos o assunto vestimenta mais tarde. Atenda aos telefonemas, por favor – E bateu a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

O som da chave girando na fechadura provocou um arrepio nas costas de Hinata. Naruto mantinha a mão sobre a maçaneta.

- Desculpe-me. É só um reflexo. Faço isso quando preciso de privacidade – Destrancou a porta – Não quis deixá-la nervosa.

- Tudo bem.

Naruto colocou os prendedores de cabelos de Ino sobre a mesa.

- Peço desculpas pela discussão que você presenciou. Minha irmã está passando pela idade de rebeldia.

- Talvez devesse despedi-la. Ela quer tanto isso...

Foi à primeira coisa que veio a mente dela, e, julgando pela expressão fria de Naruto, não poderia ter sido a pior sugestão.

- Obrigado por compartilhar sua opinião.

Hinata recuou.

- Perdoe-me. Esqueça o que falei – Hinata ficou parada sob o olhar gélido dele por um longo e tenso momento.

De repente, um sorriso brilhante transformou as feições de Naruto, mostrando covinhas brilhantes profundas nas faces. Como se ele precisasse de covinhas, além de tudo mais.

- Deixe para lá. Vamos tentar de novo. Por favor, me chame de Naruto – E estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Hinata – Apertou as mãos fortes de Naruto.

A Hyuuga sentiu um calor imenso tomar conta de todo o seu corpo até chegar às pontas dos dedos dos pés. Sentia que se ficasse muito tempo perto daquele homem não poderia mais se segurar nem por um instante, pois o que se passava pela sua cabeça era cobrir aquela boca sensual com a sua, mas o que ela não sabia é que ele pretendia fazer muito mais que isso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

A Hyuuga sentiu um calor imenso tomar conta de todo o seu corpo até chegar às pontas dos dedos dos pés. Sentia que se ficasse muito tempo perto daquele homem não poderia mais se segurar nem por um instante, pois o que se passava pela sua cabeça era cobrir aquela boca sensual com a sua, mas o que ela não sabia é que ele pretendia fazer muito mais que isso.

- Parece que cheguei numa tarde movimentada.

-De modo algum – Falou sorridente – Este é o melhor momento de meu dia. Até agora, pelo menos – Hinata pode perceber como soou a duplicidade nas palavras do homem irresistível.

- Mas sua agenda...

- Não há nada que eu queira fazer mais do que mostrar o hotel para você. Tenho orgulho desta empresa. Vivo para isso.

- E sua reunião das três e meia? – Ela consultou o relógio – O que podemos fazer com apenas em vinte minutos?

Naruto beijou-lhe a mão e sorriu de uma forma galanteador que fizeram as bochechas da garota corar.

- Muita coisa, se nos concentrarmos – A entonação era baixa e sedutora, como uma carícia – Sou muito concentrado, srta. Moritaka. Posso lhe chamar de Hinata?

- Ah... sim. Claro.

- Então, vamos? – Naruto abriu a porta e segurou-lhe o cotovelo.

Ele tinha um aroma fresco de ervas. Hinata queria esfregar o rosto contra a camisa dele.

Naruto a conduziu para fora da área de recepção.

- Usaremos a escada dos fundos. Não quero encontrar Ino. Seria um pobre uso de nossos preciosos... – Verificou as horas - ... dezenove minutos e trinta e nove segundos.

A grande mão quente posicionou-se de forma possessiva em suas costas, enquanto ele a conduzia pela estreita escadaria.

Havia regras governando aquelas situações? Conversas? Hinata não tinha idéia, e o silêncio era tão... eloqüente! A cada minuto que passava, tornava-se mais fácil ela concordar com qualquer coisa erótica que ele pudesse querer dela. A mente girava com imagens sensuais daquele homem. Imaginou ele nu na cama colado ao seu corpo também nu. Tropeçou. Naruto a firmou, amparando-a pela cintura.

- Cuidado – Murmurou em seu ouvido.

O jeito com que ele pronunciará aquela palavra soou tão sensual para os ouvidos da pequena Hyuuga que teve de lutar para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo e fazer o que estava pensando alguns segundos atrás.

Quando chegaram ao segundo andar, ele a puxou pela mão.

- O bar, o salão de beleza, o escritório de turismo e a academia de ginástica podem esperar, por enquanto. Quero lhe mostrar as luxuosas suítes. Elas são nosso maior ponto de venda.

Hinata estava tão excitada que mal conseguia respirar.

Naruto parou de frente a uma porta.

- Cada uma das luxuosas suítes tem um tema. Esta é a Suíte do Barão.

Hinata respirou fundo e entrou.

Naruto deixou a porta entreaberta e a seguiu para dentro do aposento. Acendeu a luz e circulou em volta, a fim de ver a reação dela.

Levá-la ali era um truque sujo e baixo, mas tudo era justo no amor e na guerra, afinal. A Suíte do Barão era calculada para amolecer os joelhos de qualquer mulher e, julgando pelo encantamento que flagrava nela, estava funcionando.

- A cama é uma reprodução daquela que o barão compartilhava com sua amante. Esta é uma proposta da Coroa Kingsbridge para uma suíte de lua-de-mel.

- Estou vendo. É... notável.

Hinata chegou perto do imenso leito. A cabeceira era talhada com cupidos, ninfas e sátiros.

Naruto pôs-se a seu lado para que pudesse vê-la quando ela desse conta do que aquelas figuras significavam. O que todas as ninfas e sátiros estavam fazendo... em todas as posições e combinações concebíveis.

Suspirando, perplexa, Hinata levou a mão a boca. Por um segundo, ele temeu tê-la aturdido, mas o olhar brilhante que lhe lançou o tranqüilizou. Hinata não era uma puritana. E ficava linda quando corava.

- Deixe-me lhe mostrar o banheiro – Convidou ele.

Hinata o acompanhou até lá. Naruto sentiu-se como se tivesse sido dividido em dois. Uma parte sua estava oferecendo um _tour_ de cortesia para uma profissional, mas a outra observava Hinata como um falcão, só para o caso de seus sonhos loucos se tornarem realidade. Não ia tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada, independente de quantos olhares derretidos ela lhe lançasse. Hinata teria de lhe dar um sinal claro, inconfundível.

E ele podia começar dali.

- Decidimos sacrificar o realismo histórico em favor do luxo. O barão e sua amante teriam apreciado o encanamento moderno. Mas usamos mármore de um local perto de Nápoles, para seguirmos o estilo do palácio.

Hinata verificava o imenso banheiro. Peças em tons dourado brilhavam. A fantasia aumentou. A banheira cheia de água com aroma de vapor... Hinata entrando, a pele nua rosada pelo calor.

- Nossa! É maior que minha sala de estar!

Naruto admirou o delicado perfil feminino. Os cabelos espessos com cachos vermelhos tinham sido presos num coque em austera submissão. Calculado para provocar um sujeito que adorava um desafio. O corpo era perfeito. Delgada e macia como uma pêra suculenta.

Hinata virou-se para encará-lo.

- É lindo – Sorriu timidamente aquela figura máscula em sua frente, até agora não sabia onde havia encontrado forças para não estar na cama com ele.

Ele desviou o olhar dos seios dela bem a tempo de retribuir o sorriso com inocência.

- Este lugar impressiona qualquer matéria de revista. Que fotógrafo você usa?

Ela desviou os olhos em busca de algo que pudesse dizer sem que ele desconfiasse de sua mentira.

- Em geral trabalho com pessoas diferentes. Ainda não me decidi.

- Posso lhe fazer algumas recomendações.

- Obrigada, mas estou coberta.

Hinata passou por ele e saiu do banheiro, e Naruto pôde sentir a tensão no ar. Ela estava vibrando em alta freqüência, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza do que Hinata queria que fizesse.

E não ousava adivinhar. Aquilo era importante demais.

Naruto segui-a para o dormitório e encontrou-a admirando o quadro _Leda e o Cisne_. Na tradução dele, Leda era uma moça gordinha e nua com longo cachos escuros. Reclinava-se numa grande cama preenchida com travesseiros dourados e vermelhos, e apele brilhava como pérola contra as cortinas escuras. O cisne se posicionava entre suas pernas abertas, as grandes asas espalhadas. Pelo brilho perverso nos olhos preto do animal e pela expressão de rendição de Leda, ficava óbvio que um bom momento estava prestes a começar.

Hinata tornou a tapar a boca, com vontade de rir.

- Não há lugar seguro para descansar os olhos aqui.

- Isso foi pintado por Manfred Cozzoli. Um desconhecido pintor siciliano, do começo do século XIX.

- Imagino que essa não seja a arte padrão de seus hotéis.

- Não existe nenhum padrão em nossos hotéis, Hinata. Cada um deles é único. Queremos que cada hóspede se sinta acariciado pelo luxo.

Hinata olhou para _Leda e o Cisne_. Fitou as ninfas e os sátiros. Encarou Naruto, e o coração dele disparou.

Ela andou até a porta, fechou-a e passou a chave.


End file.
